The invention relates to a device for removing abdominal fat from a slaughtered bird, comprising a scraper element which is movable to and partially into the bird through an abdominal opening between the legs, and which has a scraping edge which is movable along the fat on the inside of the skin around the abdominal opening, and a discharge device for discharging the fat scraped off by the scraper element. The invention also relates to an installation which comprises a number of such devices, and to a method for operating the device.